Never Again
by Kikitha2210
Summary: Oneshot. Luego de recuperar sus pertenencias, Daryl no puede evitar pensar en Carol. (Soy horrible para resumir mis historias, pero es más o menos eso)


NA: ¡Hola! Sé que no he publicado nada en años (y quizás eso es literal) pero no podía dejar de pensar en esto. Es cortito pero espero que les guste. Está situado en la temporada 8, y podría contener unos cuantos spoilers de las grabaciones.

* * *

Daryl escaneó su alrededor para ver el daño que habían dejado Negan y sus hombres en Alexandria antes de irse. La puerta ya no estaba, varias casas estaban quemadas, había un sinfín de cuerpos, tanto de caminantes como de personas-y él hizo un esfuerzo en no pensar en cuántas de esas personas eran miembros de su propia comunidad, de su familia-, el fuego aún estaba ardiendo en algunos lugares.

-Al menos tienes esto de vuelta. –escuchó Daryl, volteándose para ver a Carol con su ballesta y su chaleco. –las alas están sucias, y estoy segura de que tu ballesta ha visto días mejores, pero al menos podrás ser más tú ahora.

Daryl solo gruñó en respuesta. De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho, algo relacionado a su ballesta y chaleco era lo último en la mente de Daryl. _Al menos estamos vivos,_ pensó, _al menos tú estás viva._ Pero él sabía que lo que Carol hacía en estos días no era vivir, sino sobrevivir, y viendo la destrucción que había en lo que durante varios meses pensaron que iba a ser su hogar definitivo, Daryl pensó que tal vez eso era lo único a lo que siempre podrían aspirar. Simplemente sobrevivir una batalla para esperar la siguiente, hasta la que un día no sobrevivieran más.

-Rick y los demás están preparándose para ir a Hilltop. Dice que es lo mejor por el momento. Que cuando todo esto acabe volverán a reconstruir. - Ofreció Carol, aunque era innecesario, Daryl ya sabía eso, de todas formas asiente. –En fin… yo volveré a Kingdom, tenemos que prepararnos. –agregó ella, entregándole a Dary sus cosas y volteándose para ir en la dirección de la que vino.

-Cuídate. –dijo él, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara, pero considerando la leve pausa que Carol hizo, probablemente lo oyó de todas formas. Daryl se quedó ahí, observándola caminar para unirse al resto de la gente de Kingdom. Viéndola hacer otra pausa, más larga que la anterior, junto a un cadáver que Daryl piensa podría ser de Morgan.

Él dejó de mirarla entonces, poniendo su atención a sus pertenecías, dudando. Pensando en que tal vez debería dejar su ballesta y chaleco ahí, en los restos de lo que solía ser Alexandria. Decidiendo que no puede hacer eso, que sería como rendirse, aceptar que lo que era… lo que eran, había sido destruido también y él nunca ha sido de los que se rinden.

No podía ponérselo sin embargo. Era demasiado pronto. Dwight había estado usándolo media hora antes cuando le dispararon.

Daryl no sintió la satisfacción que durante algún tiempo pensó que sentiría al saber a Dwight muerto. No podía. No cuando el hombre había probado su lealtad a Rick, no cuando había muerto por una bala destinada a Tara.

Lo que Daryl sentía era un respeto mezclado culpa porque Dwight había matado a Denise después de todo.

Volvió a mirar su chaleco y revisó los bolsillos, sin saber qué buscaba pero necesitando hacer algo, y encontró una cajetilla de cigarros con 2 anillos dentro. _Sherry._

Daryl pensó de nuevo en Dwight, en lo diferente que eran, en la cobardía que mostró al jurarle lealtad a Negan aun cuando sabía que estaba entregándole su esposa a un monstruo y después la dejó ir.

Él no supo por qué, pero por alguna razón eso lo hizo pensar también en Carol. Ella no era su esposa, y no era trabajo de él seguirla, pero aun así se encontró mirándola de nuevo, siguiendo sus pasos.

Y quizás él no era tan diferente de Dwight, y quizás él si sabía por qué razón estaba pensando en Carol.

Y quizás debería volver a ponerse el chaleco porque había partes de él, de ellos, que nunca morirían.

-¡Carol! –gritó (y el brinco que dio Carol al escucharlo no pasó desapercibido), corriendo para alcanzarla.

Carol dio media vuelta y lo miró con asombro. Daryl notó un par de personas mirándolo también pero decidió no pensar en eso.

–Nunca antes me habías…- Carol dijo cuando él estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla, pero sus palabras murieron cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella en un breve y _oh, tan suave_ beso.

-Voy contigo. –le dijo él, con más seguridad de la que sentía en ese momento, mientras veía la tormenta de emociones reflejada en los ojos de Carol.

Carol frunció el ceño, su mirada mutando de confundida a determinada, al parecer habiendo decidido a qué emoción hacerle caso. Y Daryl no estaba seguro de si le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de decir; no cuando podía ver claramente lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Está bien. –dijo ella después de un segundo.

Y quizás, pensó Daryl mientras tomaba la mano de Carol para caminar juntos hacia el resto del grupo, incluso si Negan volvía en un par de horas para matarlos, podían aspirar a más que sobrevivir. Porque él la amaba y no volvería a dejarla ir como tantas veces sucedió en el pasado.


End file.
